Senja
by ai.hikaru1
Summary: No Summary,,,,


Langit masih tetap sama, meski bilangan tahun telah bertambah, meninggalkan aku dalam kesendirian di kota yang kecil ini. Kesepian dan kesendirian. Oh,,, siapa bilang aku sendirian? Aku tidak sendirian karena ada sesosok malaikat kecil yang selalu menemaniku melewati hari-hariku. Malaikat kecil yang menjadi alasanku untuk bertahan hidup di tengah kejamnya dunia ini.

Aku tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman yang lumayan sepi. Karena senja telah merambah dunia yang memaksa setiap insan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka di dunia luar. Angin sore yang bertiup lembut menyapaku dengan begitu sendu. Sesekali seulas senyum nampak di bibirku saat menyaksikan anak-anak kecil bermain dengan begitu cerianya.

Aku menerawang ke arah langit yang berwarna lembayung. Setitik air mata tanpa terasa meleleh di kedua pipiku.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku baik-baik saja'. Bisikku pada angin yang bertiup lembut.

Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Perasaan tak berdaya yang dulu pernah membelengguku. Perasaan terbuang dan ditinggalkan. Mereka memang tidak pernah meninggalkanku, tapi akulah yang telah meninggalkan mereka, membuang jauh-jauh diriku dari mereka.

Andai waktu dapat di putar kembali.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah mimpi yang tak akan mungkin dapat terjadi. Karena jika mungkin itu terjadi, dunia pasti akan kiamat.

Dulu pernah aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri saja hidupku, tapi aku juga tak ngin menjadi seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh untuk jiwa yang telah tumbuh dalam rahimku. Jiwa yang ada karena kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal telah membiarkannya lahir dan melihat dinia ini, karena dialah yang kini menjadi satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup.

"Mama...!".

Terdengar suara riang yang begitu aku sukai. Aku segera menolehkan pandanganku kearah asal suara. Nampak malaikat kecilku tengah tersenyum dengan begitu cerianya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menyukai senyumannya, sorot matanya yang sekelam malam, dan kulit putih pucatnya. Dia begitu mirip dengannya. Orang yang begitu berharga yang pernah kumiliki. Andai dia tahu akan kehadirannya.

Aku kembali melihat ke angkasa, menerawang jauh.

'Apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa aku masih ada dihatimu?'. Bisikku lirih.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dia juga sangat merindukanmu.'

Aku selalu bermimpi tentang masalalu. Tentang ayah, ibu, kakak, teman-teman, dan juga tentang dirimu. Aku pernah berpikir untuk kembali, namun aku tahu semua tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Aku telah memilih jalanku sendiri dan kini inilah yang aku pilih.

"Mama!"

Sentuhan di tanganku dan panggilan lembut menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ya sayang." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sayang mama." ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Aku segera meraihnya dan membawanya kepangkuanku."Mama juga menyayangimu Lucia." Sahutku sambil mencium pipinya.

Lucia, putri tunggalku, hidup dan jiwaku saat ini.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah hampir malam."

Tangan mungilnya meraih tanganku, menarikku untuk segera mempercepat langkah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. Rambut hitamnya menari tertiup angin.

Kenapa ia begitu mirip denganmu. Kenapa tak sedikitpun bagian dariku yang ada pada diri Lucia. Kecuali hanya sifat cerianya yang tak pernah kamu miliki. Padahal aku yang mengandung dan merawatnya.

Tapi aku selalu bersyukur karena dengan melihatnya, aku akan melihat sosokmu dalam dirinya.

"Mama, makan malam nanti aku ingin sup tomat."

Kamu tahu, bahkan makanan kesukaan kalian pun sama.

"Baiklah nanti akan mama buatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu."

"Yai...!" Teriaknya kegirangan

Kami melangkah beriringan. Dia banyak berceloteh tentang apa yang ia kerjakan hari ini.

Dulu saat masih bersama, aku yang sering bercerita kepadamu, yang hanya kamu tanggapi dengan "hn" andalamu. Aku merindukan saat-saat bersamamu. Benar-benar merindukanmu...

"Naruto."

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku. Suara yang begitu aku rindukan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Kesosok yang telah begitu lama tak pernah ku temui. Aku terpaku.

"Mama,,"

Tanpa bisa aku tahan lagi, bulir-bulir bening mengalir deras dari kedua safirku. Tak kupedulikan panggilan Lucia yang kebingungan melihatku menangis.

"Naruto,,"

Rengkuhannya begitu erat dan hangat, penuh dengan perlindungan. Aku benar-benar merindukanya.

"Sasuke,,,"


End file.
